


Preyvoring

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: ARC V is dead now that VRAINS is out so I can finally shitpost in this tag





	Preyvoring

It was around 5am in the morning, Shun was still alseep at that hour. He felt a faint buzz coming from under him. He lazily searched for his phone under his many layers of blankets he had slept with. When he finally found his phone he hazily looked at the notification bar, he had gotten a message from Sora. He locked his cell to look at the text he had received from the fusion user, the following message was displayed...

>Sora Shinunin (5:00)  
Happy VORElentine's day! Hope you're ready to get some chocolate from your special kouhai!! And mayBEE you can give them a special SURPRISE and VORE their CANDY ASS ! Say this to 10 of your TASTIEST friends this VORELENTINE'S DAY ! Get ten back and you're the TASTIEST EVER! Get 5 back and you're GETTING SOME VORE ACTION Get 3 back and you're TOTALLY VOREABLE ! Get 1 back and you're either a VORER or SAD

"What the actual fuck."  
Shun said with many angers.

Then in a sudden brilliant word associatio Shun's half conscious self decided to text this as his response:

"Please vore me in my sleep, sora." 

He drifted off the sleep after that.

When he woke up again he felt a strange warm and painful burning sensation on the lower half of his body. He looked down at this torso and he saw stomach acid. He began to scream.  
His painful screams of being consumed alive got the attention of the person who had vored him, sora. 

"Don't you like my big warm belly, Shun?"  
Sora said with very cheerfulness 

"Yeah, I love how the acidic acids in your stomach burn me. I'm about to nut from how hot this is."  
Shun said with much sarcasims.

Sora was currently at a candy store buying all he was going to eat that day. Sweets, sweets and more sweets, his three and very important meals of the day. He bought nearly half the store before he was satisfied with his daily candy splurge. He unwrapped a Lolipop and vored it. The lolipop soon joined Shun inside of sora's stomach, knocking him on the head.

"Why don't you eat some yummy sweets?"  
Sora said with much teasingness in this voice.

Being stuck inside of another person's belly while being slowly and very painfully digested somehow made him lose his apatite. So he had to decline Sora's offer.

Sora carried out the rest of his day while Shun still being inside of him, he kept feeding Shun sweets but Shun would reject them everytime. So he was now starving while being digested alive, lovely. 

Sora when through his daily life while shun was still inside of him, he vored sweets to feed shun btu being stuck on another person's stomach being slowly and painfully digested somehow made him lose his apatite.

It was finally the end of the day which meant Shun would be sharted out soon. Sora sharted Shun out and then he never spoke to sora or another fusion user ever again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was Deemed “Unworthy” to wield the family weapon known as “Depression”
> 
> IF ANYONE FROM THE DISCORD SERVER IS READING THIS IM LITERALLY GOING OT SHOOT MY FOOT IM SO SORRY


End file.
